neomintfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Queen Amy/Scream Queens
Mintskittlepenguin is the head bitch of Kappa Kappa Tau! But her world starts to disintegrate around her when Dean Trent forces her to accept any girl who wishes to become a pledge. That's the least of her worries when the sorority girls of Kappa Kappa Tau and the frat boys of the Dickie Dollar Scholars come under attack. Someone seems to have taken there love of horror movies a step too far. Hidden underneath the costume of the school mascot - the Red Devil - somebody starts offing the girls one by one. Everybody is a suspect and nobody is safe! ='Cast'= 'Main' Mint - President of Kappa Kappa Tau Katie - Pledge Booty - Pledge Max - President of the Dickie Dollar Scholars Dark - Writer of the University Newspaper Joy - Mint #5 Gogo - Pledge RBW - Kappa Kappa Tau's incompetent bodyguard Wii - Kappa Kappa Tau's national president Aaron - Member of the Dickie Dollar Scholars Amy - Mint #3 Chewy - Professor at Wallace University Trent - Dean of Wallace University 'Cannon Fodder' Glenn - Kappa Kappa Tau's houseslave G+T - Actor hired to play Mint #5's boyfriend Winx - Pledge Zoey - Pledge Maria - Pledge Alejito - Member of the Dickie Dollar Scholars Geo - RBW's even more idiotic partner Cloudy - Mint #2 Mo - Member of the Dickie Dollar Scholars |-| Episode 1= Sorority Rush Mint groans as her alarm clock goes off and begins blaring a loud obnoxious sound. She reaches over and hits it a couple times until it is quiet - in the process she also knocks it off her bedside table. Smiling deviously, she sits up to see her three minions standing at the foot of her bed. Mint: Good morning sluts. Mint's: Good morning Mint. Mint: My name is Mintskittlepenguin and I am the head bitch of Kappa Kappa Tau. Mint throws back her duvet covers and proceeds to sit down in her favourite pink fluffy armchair that sits in solitary in the middle of the room. Cloudy steps forward from the revolving closet modelling a potential outfit for Mint to wear. Mint: No! From within the jungle of Gucci handbags and Couture dresses comes Amy, also modelling a potential outfit for Mint. Mint: No! Last comes the effervescent and bubbly Joy modelling another outfit that Mint just wasn't quite sure about yet. Mint: No! Mint: These are my minion's. They're not very important so I didn't bother to learn there names. They are simply known as... Cloudy: Mint #2 Amy: Mint #3 Joy: Mint #5 Mint checks her snapchat as her minions wash her hair. Mint: Most people think naming my minions after myself is narcissistic but I don't care. Oh and in case you were wondering there was a Mint #4 but she got HIV. I told her not to hook up with a backup dancer but she didn't listen so warts grew on her vagina and that bitch died! The Mint's strut down the hallway of Kappa Kappa Tau in a perfect diamond formation before descending down the marble spiral staircase. Mint: Most people complain that sororities are a class system but guess what...life is a class system and a sorority is the last place in the world where you can pick and choose the people around you. Mint turns her nose up at Glenn who's on his knees scrubbing the carpet. Mint: That piece of human filth is Glenn. He's essentially a house slave so I just call him Mackarel Snapper. Mint approaches Glenn and steps on his hand with her heel. He cries out in pain and shoots her an angry look. Mint: Hey Glenn I have a question. Do people in Ireland still marry their cousins? Glenn: You can't-?! Mint: Stop right there! Less talking more scrubbing. I still see bulimia vomit on the carpet. As the Mint's walk away Glenn curses them all under his breath. Glenn: Wait, Mint! With a groan, Mint spins around to face him. Mint: What is it bog-trotter I'm a busy lady? Glenn: Dean Trent is coming to Kappa tonight. For rush, he says that some changes are going to be made. Mint furrows her brow in confusion. What changes could the Dean be talking about? ---- Katie is sitting alone in her dorm room crying when Gogo waltzes in from the bathroom. Gogo: Oh hey. I'm Gogo you must be my new roommate. Katie: Y-Yeah I'm Katie. Gogo: Nice to meet you Katie. I'm Gogo. Why are you crying? Katie: I know it's lame but I've just never been so far away from home. This is all so new to me. Gogo: Don't worry okay. You're gonna do just fine here at Wallace University. And you've got me here to show you the ropes too. Katie: Thanks but I'm not gonna be here for very long. Tonight I'm rushing Kappa Kappa Tau. Would you wanna maybe join with me? Gogo: I'd love too! Katie: Great, so I'll see you there I guess. Gogo: Yeah, definitely. ---- Mint is in a coffee shop on campus sitting with Dean Trent and Chewy. Mint: Dean Trent. Professor Chewy. I invited you guys to this coffee date because I heard that you were going to be coming to Rush tonight. Trent: Yes. I was going to announce that I'm demolishing Kappa Kappa Tau. Mint: WHAT THE HELL-?! NO NO NO YOU CAN'T DO THAT! Chewy: As the administrator of Greek life on campus, I am supposed to make sure you girls don't get too wild. I thought that I could trust you all but Dean Trent has informed me of some things that prove otherwise. Trent: Within the last year there have been reports of alcohol poisoning, substance abuse, countless injuries due to immature pranks and even bestiality! Mint: Nobody forced Coco Cohen to get buck wild in the hot tub with that horse. Suddenly, a woman wearing clothes from the sixties enters and sits with Mint, Dean Trent and Chewy. Chewy: Who the hell are you? Wii: Who the hell am I? Well let me tell you I am Wii and I am the national president of Kappa Kappa Tau. You can't stop this year's rush unfortunately. Trent: You better get a damn good lawyer- Wii: Actually I am the lawyer! I won a reality TV competition and the prize was becoming a lawyer. Chewy: You can't become a real lawyer through a TV show. Wii: Tell that to the producers of the show mister. Anyway, Mint I have got it from here you better go and prepare the house for Rush tonight it is gonna be lit! Am I right? Mint glares a Wii before snatching up her coffee and storming out. ---- Later in the evening at Kappa house, the girl's hoping to join the prestigious sorority have gathered. Mint #3 is handing out Soda's. A frumpy looking girl reaches for a normal one. Amy: Honey I think you need a diet. Dean Trent, Chewy and Wii stand in the center of the room and silence all of the potential pledges. Wii: Okay ladies. The three of us have an announcement to make. Chewy: Things are going to be very different. Trent: What those two are trying to say, in a very long winded way might I add, is that this year Kappa will be required to accept any girl who wishes to become a pledge. The entire room erupts into loud, horrified screams! Girls start to break things and run out of the house. Some start crying whilst The Mint's scream their heads off. The only girls that remain are The Mint's and some random girls - including Katie and Gogo. Mint: How dare you guys do this to me! You have chased out all of the rich, popular pretty girls and left me with the dregs of society! The bottom of the barrel! Joy: No way. I can't allow this Kappa's reputation will go down the drain. Mint: Thank you for interrupting me number 5! Gogo: You guys know we can all hear you saying these awful things about us right? Trent: Ok girls if you're still here and looking to become a pledge then please introduce yourselves. Katie: Hey everyone. I'm Katie I just thought joining would be fun and cool. Booty: My name is Booty and if you ever need a lesson on the history of memes then just give me a call because they don't call me the meme queen for nothing. Gogo: Katie convinced me to join. This certainly is going to be an...interesting experience. Maria: Samey en ropa de dormir. Mint: What kind of backwards ancient bible language are you speaking? Joy: It's Spanish. Mint: Shut up number 5, nobody likes a know it all. Zoey: Hello I am Zoey and I do fast food reviews on YouTube. Can I get your opinion on McDonalds please? Mint: I'm skinnier than the starving kids in Africa. Do you think I eat at McDonalds?! Winx: Wanna RP? Mint: What? Winx: RP. It stands for roleplay. Mint: You mean like erotically in bed? Because I can relate to that. Winx: Of course not! I roleplay to embody a character that I truly admire and love. Mint: Fine. If I have to put up with you dumb gashes to keep Kappa house alive then so be it. Pack your stuff you're all moving in tomorrow and Hell Week will officially begin! The pledges leave Kappa house to go back to their dorms. Katie feels eyes watching her and she turns her head to see a Red Devil staring at her. Unsettled, she hurries to her dorm. ---- After the disaster and injustice Mint faced last night, she comes and finds her boyfriend Max hanging out with Aaron and Mo. Mint: I mean it's just not fair. All of Kappa's great traditions have been thrown out of the window for this feel good 21st century equality crap! Max: Babe. You know you are so not hot when you whine. I am trying to hang out with my bro's but I can't do that with you screeching like a car horn in my ear. Aaron: We're trying to kick footballs at hippies so leave us alone. Mo: If the Dickie Dollar Scholars showed up to Kappa for Hell Week wouldn't all the new pledges seem popular? Mint: That is a great idea! Come tonight okay bring your hottest members. ---- The Pledges all arrive at Kappa house! Gogo is advancing towards the building when she hears something in the bush. She goes to the bush to see a boy. Gogo: Woah! What are you doing in there? Dark: Looking for a good story. Gogo: You're a journalist? Dark: An investigative journalist of sorts. I write the school newspaper it's called the Sentinel. Gogo: I'll be sure to pick up a copy. I'm Gogo by the way. Dark: My name is Dark. Nice to meet you. You don't seem like the type to join Kappa. Gogo: And why's that? Dark: I actually like you. Gogo blushes. Gogo: It's been nice talking to you but I think I better head inside. ---- Inside of the house the pledges sit awkwardly as Mint berates them. Mint: I just have to get this off my chest. You nasty donkey's are probably the worst pledge class that Kappa has ever had. Katie: Hey you can't talk to us like trash! A sorority should be about sisterhood and empowerment. Gogo: I'm with Katie. We deserve to be spoken to with an ounce of respect. Maria: Saca el fruto de Manchineel por la garganta de Amy. Winx: I really wanna RP. Joy: What you bitches need to do is shut up and listen to Mint! Mint: I had them under control number 5. Trying to steal my thunder are we? Joy: N-N-No. Suddenly the front doors open and the Dickie Dollar Scholar boys come barging in. Max: We're here for our booty call. The Dollar Scholar's walk into the living room and grimace at the pledges. Booty: Um, Mint why have you invited these guys. I was super excited to do period quizzes on buzzfeed just between us sisters. They say the doorway to the soul is the vagina. Amy: Nobody says that. Zoey: Can we go to McDonalds? Mo: Damn you got some weird pledges. Mint: I can see that. Take some selfies with the donkey's and post them on your socials. If everyone knows your here then they'll automatically become popular. Katie: Why do you care so much about our social standing? Cloudy: Don't question Mint. Max: Mint these pledges are just awful. Even I can't make them popular. Mint: This is a nightmare!! Aaron: Lets go then. Mo: Wait I'm going to the bathroom. Mo heads upstairs and goes into the bathroom. He looks at himself in the mirror and sees the Red Devil looming behind him! He screams as the Red Devil grabs him and stabs him! Over and over again! Mo cries out in agony and the sounds travel to everyone else downstairs. Booty: What was that? It sounds like a murder most foul! Mint: Don't be so morbid you freak. He probably just snuck up there to masturbate. Joy: But he's screaming in pain! Mint: We don't know what his orgasm noise sounds like. Anyway number 3 take the pledges out to do the Sexy Gopher Whorehead challenge. ---- In the backgarden of Kappa house, the pledges have all been buried up to their necks. Amy: The sexy gopher whorehead challenge has been a Kappa tradition for decades. Joy: You girls are going to stay here over night while we get banana mojito's at the white stallion. Mint #3 and #5 leave. The pledges are alone. Gogo: Two ants are having sex on my face. Booty: That's gross. Katie: How long until morning! Suddenly there are some weird noises. Winx: What was that?? The Red Devil suddenly appears riding a lawn mower. Maria: Querido Dios por favor sálvame de este demonio Gogo: AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGHHHHH!! Katie: AAAAAARRGHHHHHHHHHH!! Booty: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Zoey: AAAARRGRGHHH! Winx: Is all this screaming part of the RP? I wanna join in! Katie: Someone heeeeeeeelllllllppppp!!!! Gogo: AAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Maria: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! Winx: Shut the fuck up Tsumugi! Booty: AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHH! Winx: Guys this roleplay is so goo- is that a lawnmower. The Red Devil turns the lawnmower towards Winx and runs over her head. Blood splatters on all of the pledges! Katie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. |-| Episode 2= Hell Week The Kappa sisters have gathered in the living room with Wii, Dean Trent and Chewy. It's the morning following Winx's gruesome demise. Gogo: You guys have got to do something! I am terrified a girls head just got mowed off in our backyard. Booty: It was pretty awesome. Katie: No it wasn't. What if whoever did this comes back? Trent: Girls please calm down. Chewy: We feel awful about what happened to Winx. Amy: Who's Winx? Joy: The dead pledge. Have you been listening to anything we're saying. Amy: I kinda spaced out and started daydreaming about Zac Efron. Wii: Anyway, I have hired a bodyguard for the house. He should be here any minute- The doorbell rings and Wii smiles. She goes to answer it and let's a uniform clad police officer in. Wii: Meet RBW, he's the house bodyguard. RBW: Hello everyone. So explain the situation from me what I am protecting these ladies from? Chewy: A masked murderer. RBW: Ooh shit! I specialise in petty theft and I don't wanna be dealing with no killer. Trent: We've already payed you. Mint: He is an awful bodyguard. Maxi would be way better so maybe the Dollar Scholars should move in. Trent: You little sluts would be at it like rabbits and this entire house would become a Petrie dish of disease. Think of all the sperm Glenn would have to clean up. Mint watches Glenn as he scrubs the floor with a Barbie toothbrush. She shrugs nonchalantly. Wii: If RBW isn't good enough to be you guys' bodyguard then at the end of the week I can move in. Chewy: That's a great idea. Joy: Hell no! Faculty do not live in Kappa house. Mint: Number 5 just shut the hell up. Chewy's right it is a great idea. Joy: What is this place coming to-?! RBW: Ok girls if the killer tries to come get you then scream real loud so that I can drive away. Dean Trent shoots RBW a dark look. RBW: I-I mean come and save you. Yeah, that's what I meant. Everyone stares at RBW. They've all already come to the conclusion that he won't be any help at all. ---- Gogo and Katie are in the coffee shop alone stressing about recent events when Dark sits down with them. Gogo: Oh hey Dark. What are you doing here? Dark: Hey. Gogo: What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be digging up dirt on some new scandal. Dark: Not while I'm working. Gogo: Anyway Dark this is my friend Katie, Katie this is Dark. Katie: Hey. Dark: Nice to meet you Katie. Are you a Kappa pledge too? Katie: Yeah I am. I'm having second thoughts about it though. Some of the people that live in that house are just awful. Dark: I feel you. My first year here Mint lead me on before telling everyone that I stalked her. Gogo: She is such a bitch. Katie: The problem is she doesn't know how to be kind. But maybe I could teach her. All she needs is guidance. Gogo: Well I think she's the devil incarnate, but if you think you can turn her into a nice person then be my guest. Dark: Hey I also heard that a girl died. Apparently she had her head mowed clean off! Katie: Unfortunately, yes. Gogo: It was traumatic. There was s-so much blood. Dark: Was it some sort of freak accident? Katie: No. Somebody did it on purpose. Dark: That house isn't safe. You girls you should run! Run fast and run far... On that ominous note Dark leaves. ---- Somewhere on campus, Mint is talking to Max who's hanging out with Aaron. Mint: The grass is still bloody because Glenn is taking his time to clean it up. Max: I've always wanted to bone in the exact spot somebody died in. Aaron: That would be super hot. Mint: What the hell are you talking about?! No it wouldn't. Max: You're not very sexually adventurous. In fact I'd say your sorta close minded. Aaron: Max is an open minded God who shouldn't date anyone who's a sexual prude. Mint: I don't have time for this right now. I've got to get back to the house. Max: Wait, do you wanna sneak into the morgue and touch up some dead bodies later. Mint: Will you buy me that Prada handbag I wanted? Max: Anything for you. Mint: Then sure. What time? Aaron: Go at midnight. The witching hour when all the ghosties and ghoulies come out to play. Max: See you at midnight babe. ---- The pledges are hanging out at the house. Booty: In these troubling times I'm so glad to be surrounded by my sisters. Zoey: There is no food in the fridge. I wanna go get a burger. Maria come with me. Zoey drags Maria out of the house. Katie: We shouldn't have to put up with Mint's bullying. Booty: I don't care what happens to me I'm just happy I'm a Kappa sister. Mint #2, #3 and #5 walk in. Cloudy: Right now Mint is busy with her boyfriend so she's instructed us to start Hell Week. Joy: Strip down to nothing but your bra and undies because we're gonna write shit on your stomachs. Booty: As an a-sexual, I'm not sure I feel comfortable doing this. Amy: We don't care! ---- Later at night, Maria and Zoey are chilling together at a fast food restaurant. Maria goes to the toilet. She's in the stall doing her business and fails to notice a hand poke through the stall with a knife. The knife is thrust upwards and into Maria's leg. Maria: (screams in Spanish) She flushes the toilet and limps out of the stall. The Red Devil towers over her and swiftly slits her throat. Blood spurts from the wound and her eyes widen in shock before she keels over. Maria is left lying in a pool of her own blood. ---- Dean Trent is in his office smoking a cigarette and having a conversation with Chewy. Trent: How an I gonna inform Winx's parents that there precious daughter is dead. Chewy: They'll be devastated but they have to know. Trent: What if the murders don't stop? What if I'm forced to shut down the school?! Chewy: Stop panicking. It won't come to that. Chewy grabs some weed from his pocket. Chewy: Tonight I think you need to let go a little. Have some of this. Trent takes the weed and smiles sadly. Trent: Thank you. ---- Outside of Kappa house RBW and Geo are sitting in a squad car. Geo: Why did you call me out here anyway? RBW: For back up? Why else? Geo: You don't need back up. They're ain't nothing happening here. RBW: I know. But if the killer comes hopefully he gonna kill you first and give me some time to escape. Geo: So I'm just a distraction? RBW: Sorry queen but I gotta protect myself. Geo unbuckles his seat belt and gets out of the car. All of a sudden a black Rangerover being driven by the Red Devil runs Geo down! RBW: AAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGHHHH Category:Blog posts